


StrayTeez

by Tsukino_Usagi_Ty



Series: StrayTeez -- to satisfy my StayTiny heart ♡ [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ateez end up leaving considering Chan as a god, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is chaotic, Fanboys - Freeform, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Someone help, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty/pseuds/Tsukino_Usagi_Ty
Summary: Hongjoong is a huge fan of the production team of Stray Kids, 3RACHA. He has kept this secret well hidden from everyone but his boyfriends and bandmates.So imagine how he felt when he got a notification asking if he would want to collaborate with 3RACHA on a special stage. His inner 3RACHA fanboy was screaming inside for a long time after.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Bang Chan/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: StrayTeez -- to satisfy my StayTiny heart ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839379
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Hongjoong was tired. He had been stuck all day making final preparations for his team on their way to the Thailand K-Con; from finalizing the line-up of their songs to checking in with management on their groups lineup regarding the performances.   
Right now he was in his hotel room that he shared with Seonghwa; checking his emails in case the management needed something else. 

Scrolling through his mail, he refreshed the page once more before he was about to go to sleep when he saw that he got one recent email sent to his inbox. 

Checking to see who sent it, Hongjoong scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. His curiosity was peaked when seeing that it was the official management team for the Thailand K-Con. 

I wonder what they want. Hongjoong thought to himself. 

Reading through the email; the leader of Ateez could swear that his heart both stopped beating and was beating way to much. He barely registers the loud girlish scream that slipped through his lips. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. The probability of something like this happening was as real as something from a fantasy. Harshly slapping himself in the face 3 times, Hongjoong re-read the email multiple times. He was at the point of hyperventilating once he confirmed that he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. The world didn't exist to Hongjoong the whole time that he read the mail. 

Right when he was about to open a draft to write out his response; someone grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him with great force. 

"HYUNG!!" Multiple voices shouted. 

After resetting his brain for a few seconds, reminding himself who he is and where he was, he finally registered the panicked faces of his members. Now panic seized him. 

"What's wrong?" He asks with rising panic. 

"That's what we would like to ask you Hongjoong-ah." Replied Seonghwa with a worried yet strict tone. 

"What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" 

"Hyung," San started, "You let out a yell like someone committing murder in here. You woke us all up..." 

"Yeah! You even woke me up!" Piped up Mingi.

Nodding, Yonho softly asked "What would have caused you to scream that bad, Hyung? It was worse than the time that Wooyoung managed to snag a limited edition version of one of BangTan- Sonienim's albums..." 

While everyone was bombarding the leader with questions and fretting about him, Yeosang looked at the leader's computer, and saw the email that Hongjoong was about to respond to. "Um, guys?" He spoke with hesitancy, "I think I found out why he screamed like that..." he said while pointing at the computer screen. 

Everyone quieted down quickly and quickly rushed to the open laptop to see the email. Crowding around the laptop, they all read the email out loud. Thinking about it, they now understood why their leader let out that scream and looked the way that he did when they entered the room. 

But as towards the reason as towards why Hongjoong screamed, they shared glances between each other. So this is why he screamed... 

He was going to collaborate with 3Racha. And Soyong from (G)-Idol but that was besides the point. Their leader was asked to collab with the production team of Stray Kids. Now that they thought about it, they couldn't blame their leader for reacting that way. After all, it was no secret between themselves about how much Hongjoong looked up to 3Racha; more specifically their leader, Bang Chan. 

If it wasn't for the fact that they were all Hongjoong's boyfriend's, they would have thought that his admiration for Bang Chan was actually a huge crush. They had no problem with him fanboying over Bang Chan. After all, they all secretly looked up to a member of Stray Kids as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it long, cuz I know that the previous chapter was kinda short (sorry about that!) 
> 
> Anywho, if y'all see something off or like something in the story, feel free to leave a comment! I wanna better my writing and not produce bad work.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!! W A R N I N G !!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Some cussing is gonna occur during this chapter. Thought that I'd give you guys a heads up. (^♡^"")

Hongjoong knew that if he was going to be doing this, he needs to be his best at all times! After all, his idol was THE Bang Chan! Looking back down at his phone, he checked to see if he was at the right place. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Bang Chan  
Hey! We'll be having the meeting over at my groups hotel! [Location Sent] Our room is #### feel free to knock loudly! Sound ain't an issue for us.

Don't worry about your band mates. If they wanna hang; you can bring them over! Just be sure to give a heads up, some of my members can be chaotic. (^×^")

Anywho, meeting will be around 2:30 pm. Snacks will be provided! :D

Me:  
Great! 

Two of my bandmates want to come hang out with some of your members. (Wooyoung and Jonho)

Thank you for the offer! I will bring some more snacks just in case!  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

'Damn... I should have worded it more formally. I can't believe that I wrote it so casually..." Hongjoong thought as he pocketed his phone and opened the door to the hotel. 

"HYUNG! Wooyong won't leave me alone!" Jonho tugged onto his shirt and pouted. 

Sighing, Hongjoong remembers that he has some of his members with him and that his first impression could potentially be ruined by his boyfriends being chaotic. 

"Wooyoung don't bother Jonho. This is my chance to make a good first impression and I don't want you two to make me feel embarrassed, okay? I'll buy you two ice cream later if you both behave okay?" Hongjoong told his boyfriends with slight weariness and exasperation seated within his tone.

At hearing 'ice cream' both Wooyoung and Jonho stopped playing around and developed a serious aura "Will you let us get two scoops, Hyung?"

"If that's what it takes for you two to behave, yes." Letting out a sigh, Hongjoong lead the way over to the hotel where the meeting was going to take place. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Knocking on the door of the hotel room, Hongjoong was trying to subdue his inner fanboy. 

Minho was the one that opened the door for them after a few moments, eyeing them up and down with such vigor that he might as well have been looking at a couple of children that have dirt all over their bodies and broke one of his windows. 

Figeting under his gaze, Hongjoong was begining to question if he is dressed well enough for this meeting. Taking a gulp of air, Hongjoong stuttered out, "H-Hello, I'm here for the meeting with Bang Chan-Seunbaenim... th-this is---"

"SEUNBAENIM?!?!?!?" Hyunjin screeched from behind Minho. "CHANNIE HYUNG!!!! YOUR SACRIFICE IS HERE!!! THEY CALLED YOU SEUNBAENIM!!! AND THEY BROUGHT FOOD AND MORE SACRIFICES!!"

It was quiet for a few seconds before someone yelled in response. "NOOoo YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO MIX THOSE TWO TOGETHER JISUNG!!!! WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU ABOUT LAUNDRY?! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THAT?!?!CHANGBIN GET OFF FELIX WE HAVE GUESTS OVER!! JEONGIN DONT BITE SEUNGMIN!!! HYUNJINNIE I'M GOING LET ME JUST FIX THIS REAL QUICK!!" 

After the shouting, came the screams. Apparently someone was yelling bloody murder, feet were pounding, whimpers and curses were being flung all over the place before there came a final yell, causing even Hongjoong and his boyfriend's skin to crawl. "THATS IT! IF ALL OF YOU DON'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN, I'M GONNA GOD DAMN GROUND ALL OF YOU!" 

The shooting continued, but it lessened slightly before the same voice began counting with eerie calmness. "Five.... Four.... Three... I better not get to one, kids!!! Two...." 

Silence. Absolute silence. The hear-a-pin-drop-halfway-across-the-world kind silence.

"Good. Now behave for the next 7 minutes and I will treat you kids to dinner, okay?" The voice was now coming closer to the door, and Hongjoong felt his heart almost stop beating as he saw who it was. "Sorry about the wait!" Bang Chan said happily walking over to the now open door. 

"Oh! Hi guys. Sorry you had to hear that; we aren't always that chaotic..." 

"Yeah!" Chirped Minho who was STILL staring at them said with a grin, "We're worse." 

Sighing at what Minho said, Chan face palmed before stating, "Ignore him, both of these two like being dramatic. Come in, don't just stand there, you're guests!" 

Slightly in a haze, Hongjoong couldn't believe that he would be in the same hotel as his idol, before realizing that his boyfriends were with him. Blushing slightly, Hongjoong stuttered out, "Y-Yeah! Thanks for the invitation, Bang Chan Seunbaenim." Before bowing to his idol.

Deciding to take their boyfriend's lead, Wooyoung and Jonho both bowed before repeating the same statement as him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's kinda late, but I can't get the other part just right... >^<
> 
> So have this! I hope y'all like it (""^-^)

Pausing, Chan tensed slightly as he heard what they called him. Deciding to ignore the blunt usage of honorifics, he lead the THREE Ateez members into his groups hotel room. Having had managed to convince his manager the pro's of having his members sharing a hotel room (or entire floor) with him in case his boys were to have a problem was starting to come back and bite him in the ass a little if Chan was being honest. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves his members. A little too much others would say if some discovered the dynamic he had going on with his members. Sure they were all dating, all eight of them; Jeongin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix, Han, Changbin, and Chan; but that didn't stop Chan from regretting certain decisions that came with being the leader of his group. 

Take the moment when the Ateez members gave confirmation that they were at their hotel and brought snacks. The moment that he mentioned to his boyfriends that the members of 3RACHA were going to have a meeting over in his private room, they decided that they wouldn't wait a few minutes for the poor Ateez members to get semi settled before causing chaos. 

The moment that he told Changbin and Jisung the confirmation, they split of. Jisung ran off to his suitcase, and chose to change into the most HORRENDOUS pair of neon colors (piss yellow and vomit green) and thought that it would be a good IDEA to be introduced to another idol through his horrendous fashion sense. 

Meanwhile, Changbin clung to Felix and started SUCKING FACE RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS POOR AUSSIE EYES WHILE GUEST WERE NEARING THEIR DOOR!! 

Don't get him started on the makenaes. Somehow, Seungmin thought that it would be a good idea to start bothering Jeongin, but most likely he didn't factor in the fact that Jeongin has not taken a shower and was pissy about losing his pink loafers in the morning; because Jeongin just latched onto Seungmin's arm with hIS TEETH?!? 

What the heck? Why wouldn't his members ever give him a break? Not to mention that their manager just went out to help the girls (Sooyong and 3 of her members) get to their hotel safe, so he has no help to help reinforce proper behaviour within his group and boyfriends. 

It didn't help that Minho heard the knocking on the door moments earlier and Hyunjin was screeching something to him. Why did he always have to deal with the chaos that his members are causing? Oh right, he wanted to debut with people who had talent and they had it. Great. Now to get them all to behave for a little bit while he gets the other leaders and their members situated. 

Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events, I changed my mind about having woojin in this story. It just doesn't feel right. Instead, I decided that he never was part of the team and its OT8 ever since debut. 
> 
> Anywho, have a nice day kiddos!


	4. Not update sorry

I will be moving onto fanfiction.net for the time being. The reason is personal but thought y'all would like to be informed. Updates will occur there until further notice! Sorry.


	5. Seonbaenim????? I think NOT!!! Pt 2

Walking into the hotel room, Hongjoong was hella ecstatic. He was going to be able to hang out with his idol! 

Granted, he would have to keep an eye out and make sure that both he and his boyfriends don't end up embarrassing him in front of their seniors. 

"Sorry about the ruckus earlier you guys." Chan said while leading the three Ateez members over to an adjacent bedroom. He continued but ended up muttering under his breath, "My boys have been trying to behave to their best; and if past experiences prove to be best, I might have to take them out to the park after our meeting." 

Shaking his head, he motioned for the Ateez members to relax. The aura that surrounded Bang Chan was extremely relaxing, that it oddly felt like it was impossible for someone to be tensed near him. 

"Okay, so we are still waiting on the girls to come over, so we have some time to hang out while they get here." Chan told them after checking his phone real quick. "In the meantime, I have only three rules you guys have to follow." Hongjoong panicked slightly and looked at his idol with attention. "One; you guys have to keep the volume below Jeongin's dolphin screech. Two; you don't destroy anything. Three; we are all equals here, so don't worry about using those honorifics like 'Seonbaenim' here." 

What? 

That was not what Hongjoong was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos! Sorry I haven't updated my fics in quite a while....
> 
> School has hectic lately. I opened an account on fanfiction. net, so go check that out here -> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/14038808/
> 
> I've hit a slight writer's block, so I'm gonna try and get rid of that and give y'all a longer chapter than this one!
> 
> Anywho, if any of you have any questions, comments, or ideas for the fics I posted or are currently working on, feel free to leave a comment. Until next time guys gals and nonbinary pals; Ty~ 
> 
> ^♡^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So originally I was gonna split up this chapter in multiple parts but I realized that I was making y'all wait too much so I felt bad and now I just published 2 chapters instead. Hope y'all like it 😀

To be frank, Hongjoong did not know what exactly he was expecting. 

Thinking back to the videos that he has seen about his idol, he should have known something like this would have eventually happened. After all; Bang Chan is the one that manages Stray Kids. 

Only a GOD would be able to maintain the role of leader in Stray Kids and not lose their sanity because of their antics. 

While Hongjoon knew major facts about Stray Kids, his boyfriends were slightly confused because of the rules. 

“Woah, hold up. What do you mean ‘don’t be as loud as Jeongin’s “dolphin screech”’? And why should we drop the honorifics? That's just disrespectful. Why should we disrespect you like that? Also, Hongjoon Hyung, why aren’t you doing anything to contradict him?”

Ah… leave it up to Wooyoung to break the ice. The fact that he managed to remember the importance of honorifics and why one should not drop them made a small bundle of pride flair up in the older, glad that his constant reprimands and reminders managed to go somewhere with the younger. 

<>

Chuckling, Chan was not surprised that someone would question his decisions on dropping the honorifics. He has had that reaction a lot when conversing with others in a casual setting. 

“Well, you see…” Before Chan could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of the door of his room slamming open. Bursting into the room that the Ateez members and Bang Chan were in, Jisung held a phone close to his chest and he excitedly ran up to Chan. “Hyungie! Manager Hyung just called and alerted us that traffic is being hectic on their way back. It's gonna take them some time to get here. Can we  _ please _ order chicken?” 

With that, Chan knew that the calm was finally over as the voices of his members broke through as they all bound to Chan’s room exclaiming their protests. 

“No! I want pizza!” 

“YAH! Who said that you could be the one ordering?!”

“I want geange!”

“I want noodles!” 

“No fair! We had that last time! Why do we have to eat that again?!” 

“Because I want some! Now back off!”

“NO!”

“I want-” 

“ENOUGH!” Chan knew that it would take them hours for them to lower their voices and come close to choosing. Rubbing his temple, Chan remembered to breathe for a bit more before he continued. “How about this? You all grab your phones and place your orders okay? We’ll do the buffet style today alright? Once you have your orders ready bring them to me and I’ll place my card information alright? Make sure you guys ask our guests and Manager Hyung if they want anything alright?” Seeing his boys nod, Chan nodded to himself before adding, “Make sure that you guys get some extra in case anyone wants some of your dish alright?” 

Altogether, the members of Stray Kids spoke out in unison. “YES HYUNG~” 

While that all happened; the members of ATEEZ looked on in awe as they witnessed the way that Chan didn’t let the noise nor the shuffling of multiple bodies bother him. In that moment, the Ateez members realized that the Stray Kids fans were not kidding when they would boast that Chan is amazing. 

_ Hyung can’t even handle 3 of us annoying him. No wonder Hongjoon Hyung looks up to Bang Chan Hyung a lot!  _

That was the only thing that passed through both Yunho and Wooyoung’s head’s upon seeing Chan in action. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first official fanfic for this fandom and on this site. I hope that you guys gals and nonbinary pals found it somewhat interesting. I'm relatively new as towars how everything works on this site, so please be somewhat patient with me, please!! (^×^") 
> 
> On that note, I'm publishing this on my phone so if something is also messy, I'm sorry! >^<
> 
> If you found something off or if you liked something let me know so that I can better the quality of my fics later. 
> 
> With lots of care, your nonbinary pal, Ty! ♡ ^-^


End file.
